Sengoku University
by baybii3amy94
Summary: The newest university in Asia just opened! Tune in for the college life of the characters from Samurai Warriors, Dynasty Warriors, and Warriors Orochi!
1. Chapter 1 Sengoku University Opens

Two hundred years ago, the continent of Asia was dominated by Japan. Other Asian races tried to rebel against Japanese orders, but ended up being locked up or sent away to Europe. At first, many Asians hated the Japanese, but since they were given equality, they slowly got over the fact that they were dominated. As two hundred years passed by, everyone maintained peace and order.

"And we give you….the newest University of Asia! Welcome to Sengoku University, everybody!" shouted the selected Chancellor, Liu Bei. He handed the microphone over to Guan Yu, the second leader of the university. Then he cut the long rope so everyone could start walking to the campus. Many people cheered and ran, while students who were about to live on campus walked to the dorms carrying their belongings.

Keiji Maeda was in a hurry to his dorm because he wanted to get the good side of the room he was assigned. He didn't know where the room was, but he knew that it was in a dorm called Pearl. As he entered Pearl, there was a paper on the wall that had everyone's names and room numbers that they were assigned. He looked up and down the paper and saw his name.

"Maeda, Keiji #G6" it wrote. The room number reminded him of one of his favorite party songs called "Like a G6" by Far East Movement and Dev.

"Like a G6, Like a G6, now I'm feeling so fly like a G6," he sang, bobbing his head. The letters stood for the floor number and the number stood for the room number. For example, letter A stood for the first floor, letter B stood for the second floor, and letter C stood for the third floor and so on. In this case, Keiji's room was on the seventh floor in room number 6. He rushed into the elevator and closed it before anyone else got in. He heard someone saying something, but he ignored it because it wasn't important to him.

Meanwhile, Lu Bu walked to the Pearl Dorm because he was going to live in there. He walked inside and found his name on a paper. It wrote, "Bu, Lu #H6". He had two luggages with him and didn't want to take the stairs. He turned and saw a tall blonde guy walk into the elevator and followed him but the blonde guy quickly closed the elevator.

"Ey, wait up!" Lu Bu shouted, running to the elevator and pressing on the button to open. Meanwhile Keiji clicked on the G button, but it didn't go yet. Instead it opened very little.

"Hell naw," Keiji said, pushing the close button. The elevator changed its mind of opening and quickly closed.

"What the fuck?" Lu Bu said madly. He pushed the open button again.

Keiji whistled, smiled, and thought to himself, "Ain't no one coming with me."

The elevator opened again and he quickly pushed the close button. Once more, the elevator did what he wanted. It closed and he heard angry commotions that brought a smile to his face.

"Stupid bitch! What the hell is your problem?" Lu Bu said, pounding on the elevator.

Keiji laughed a lot and Lu Bu pushed the button again. It opened and Keiji pressed the button too. He decided that the person outside wanted to play war with him in control of the elevator. He began pressing on the close button nonstop as Lu Bu did the same.

It kept opening and closing very little for many times. Lu Bu cussed Keiji out while he sang, "LA LA LA LA LA" really loud. The elevator door opened and closed thirteen more times until it stopped functioning. The door opened five inches and was jammed like that. It wouldn't open or close anymore.

"Ha-Hah!" Lu Bu taunted and laughed. "That's what you get for being such a punkass!"

"Man, shut up," Keiji said, trying to open the door but it was stuck tight.

Lu Bu pushed the button for the elevator next to Keiji. It opened and he smiled like a jerk. "See you around, asshole," he said, sneering. "I'm outta here."

The elevator on the side was made of glass and you could see through the elevator next to you. Keiji watched Lu Bu go into the elevator and thought that he was a jackass. Lu Bu waved bye in a bitchy way and Keiji held his middle finger up. Then Lu Bu laughed and pointed to Keiji. The elevator that Lu Bu got in started going up.

"Fuck you," Keiji said, watching him go.

The elevator only went up for four seconds when it suddenly got jammed too.

"THONG-THONG!" went the sound of the elevator stopping. Keiji began laughing his ass off and pointing at him.

"Shut up!" Lu Bu replied angrily. He pushed the open button and pounded on the door but it wouldn't open.

As Keiji continued laughing, the elevator that he was in suddenly closed and began moving up. He laughed so much that he fell to the ground. The elevator stopped on the G floor and opened. He quickly got out and walked to look for room 6 while laughing. He walked down the hall and passed rooms 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. Finally he reached his room and was happy that it was at a corner.

"Yeah, baby!" he shouted, opening the door harshly and wishing that he was the first one in the room.

"Oww!" shouted a man's voice. He got hit by the door that Keiji opened.

"Darn it!" Keiji exclaimed, realizing that someone had beat him to the room. Curious to know who it was, he slowly poked his head inside the room. "Ellooooooooooo?"

"Yeah?" said a handsome guy wearing a red shirt. He rubbed his arm back and forth on the place where he got hit. He was in the middle of unpacking his things too.

"I'm so sorry for hitting you with the door!" Keiji exclaimed, walking inside. "My name's Keiji Maeda and I'm going to be your new roommate!"

"Oh, hi Keiji. I'm Yukimura Sanada," replied the guy. "And it's okay. I forgive you."

As Keiji looked around the room, he realized that it was really weird. The beds were inside the walls. It was just like windows, only except it was pushed further back so it could fit each person's bed and a few belongings. Although it was pretty weird, he thought it was awesome.

That Yukimura guy got the wall bed by the door so he decided to get the wall bed by the window. He realized again that there was another wall bed which meant that they were going to have one more roommate.

"Do you know who our other roommate's supposed to be?" Keiji asked Yukimura.

"No," Yukimura replied. "But I heard that these dorms are a mix of guys and girls in the same rooms."

"Oh damn," Keiji said, imagining his other roommate being a hot chick. "I swear, every year, this country gets less and less strict man."

"I know," replied Yukimura. "It might even cause this country to corrupt."

"But you know, we're all adults so it shouldn't matter as much," Keiji said. Yukimura nodded his head in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2 Humiliation

Meanwhile, Da Ji found her name and room number in the Pearl dorm. It was room F4 and she couldn't wait to meet her new roommates. She imagined all the fun parties that they would be going to and all the fun things that they were going to do, like shopping and dancing. She was about to take the elevator when she saw Lu Bu stuck screaming for help. At that time, she didn't know him yet, but she felt sorry for him and decided to ask how he got stuck.

"Hey you sluttyass bitch!" he shouted, looking at her from the elevator.

"Excuse me? Are you talking to me?" she asked. She was offended.

"Yes I'm talking to you! Who else?" he shouted again. "Now go and get somebody to help me get out of this damn elevator!"

"Oh hell no," she said, not feeling sorry for him anymore. "I was just about to come and help you when I realized what a rude ass you are. You can say goodbye to me because I'm not going to help you anymore. Goodbye!"

She took off while he cussed at her, but she didn't care. She took an exercise up four sets of stairs when suddenly someone bumped into her and sent her box and luggage rolling down the stairs.

"Oh crap. My bad. I'm so sorry," said a guy with white hair. At first Da Ji thought that it was an old skinny guy because of his white hair, but after looking at his face, she realized that it was a young man her age. He ran down the stairs and picked up her things that fell out of her box and her luggage. He began carrying it back up to her. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Da Ji replied. "Thanks for picking up my stuffs."

"Don't mention it. It was totally my fault," he replied. "Hey, why don't I help you carry your things to your room? Surely you must be tired from walking these sets of stairs."

"Oh, it's okay. I can carry it myself," she replied, blushing.

"Are you sure?" he asked, smiling cutely.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding her head but secretly thinking to herself "no".

"It's okay, I'll still carry it anyways," he chuckled. "What floor is your room?"

"Well, actually this is the right floor for my room. I just need to get to room four," she replied.

"I see your room. It's right over there," he said, walking to it. "What's your name?"

"Da Ji," she replied smiling. "And you?"

"Taigong," he replied. "You have a really nice name."

"Thanks. You too," she said. They reached her room so she opened the door but something caught her eyes! She couldn't believe it! There were two naked people doing it in her room! Her eyes widened and she quickly closed the door and looked at Taigong like what the heck. "Okaaaay…Now that was disgusting. At least go and do it somewhere where you won't get caught," she said, feeling disgusted.

Taigong began laughing and felt sorry for Da Ji because a random couple just did it in her room. How sad. In a minute, the couple opened the door.

"Can we help you?" said the guy. He wore a necklace that wrote "Fu Xi" on it and the girl wore a necklace that wrote "Nu Wa" on it.

"Ummm," Da Ji began, feeling uncomfortable. "Yeah…This is supposed to be my dorm…"

"Are you sure?" asked the guy. "Because this room is full. There's only supposed to be three people per room. Not four."

"Oh my gosh. What room is this?" Da Ji asked them, hoping that she didn't go to the wrong room.

"E4," said the girl, looking at her like she was stupid or something.

"Crap! I knew it!" Da Ji shouted. "I thought I walked five sets of stairs but it was only four!"

Taigong began laughing at her and she blushed a lot. "It's okay. Let's get going Da Ji. What's your room number?"

"F4," she replied, feeling humiliated.

"F4?" he replied. "That's my room too!"

She jumped up with happiness. "Really?" she replied. He nodded his head and they began walking up the stairs into the sixth floor. They walked inside the room and Taigong helped her unpack her things. He was such a kind man and Da Ji could already tell that they were going to get along fine.


End file.
